


Beta Reader Up for Adoption

by ricketypersnickety



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Lonely beta reader, Not Beta Read, Offering editing, no beta we die like men, not fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricketypersnickety/pseuds/ricketypersnickety
Summary: This is not a fanfiction, but an offer to help you edit and refine your writing in these tags. Please read further if you would like help from a beta reader.I wasn't sure where else to put this, so don't click if you are looking for creative writing.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Beta Reader Up for Adoption

Hello everyone! I am new to the creation side of Archive of Our Own, but as a reader, I have seen many fanfictions with beta readers and would like to offer myself up for this job. Editing has always interested me and I’d like to consider myself good at it, with multiple stories (both short and multi-chapter/book-length) under my belt. I have been a writer for years, though I have recently shifted towards poetry instead of short stories.

I am not looking for any kind of compensation, but I would love to help this community in a way that I find interesting and worthwhile. I’m specifically offering my help here, in the dreamnotfound/Clay & George and Dream Team tags of AO3 because I truly love the writing here. The combination of fantastic writers, the framework of Minecraft, and great established characters has created stunning fanfiction after fanfiction, which I can’t wait to see more of.

My goal is to help 1-2 English fanfictions by providing clear feedback on writing mechanics (spelling, grammar, consistent tenses, sentence structure, etc.) and coherency of the work. I won’t be doing first come first served, so that I can take on fanfictions that I think I will be helpful for and can manage. I will also not be taking any fanfictions centered around explicit sex, due to the fact that I haven’t had any experience editing this type of writing.

If you are a writer for these tags, and you would like this help, send a message on discord to the user persnicketed #1816 and let’s chat!

Thank you so much for listening to this offer, and hopefully someone adopts this lonely beta! ;)

* * *

Update: 

I have already found a home at lovely Bobnotfound’s fanfic Masks and Puppets! Check out their first chapter here: [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618174/chapters/62183830 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618174/chapters/62183830). 

I am still considering taking on another longer fanfic, but I will be closing this next week, so if you haven’t reached out on discord, please do so soon! All I ask for is a sample of what you're going to be writing and a loose idea of a schedule.

On a case by case basis, I will still be taking short stories or a chapter (anything under 3,000 words) and giving some quick feedback. If I don’t take on your story this round, keep your eye on my account and I will post again when I am ready to take on more longer fanfictions. 

Thank you all so much for the kind response this has already received, through both kudos and comments. There's a certain comfort in being heard in all that happens online. 

Stay safe and have a good week!


End file.
